Lost My Mind
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Naruto mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata. Namun setelah itu kabar mengenai Sasuke menghilang menyebar! Naruto dan Hinata harus mencari Sasuke hingga sesuatu terjadi.. (Main pair SasuHina) chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning parah buat yang ga suka tapi udah terlanjur baca.. mending pencet favorite atau follow aja (ngaco) Hehehe~ Kembali dengan fic drama dan alur lambat (keknya sih lambat) semoga kalian suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu nampak mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa kedua telinganya ini rusak? Apa ini genjutsu? Rasanya gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tidak-tidak, ia harus sadar! Mungkin saja lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya bercanda bukan? Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-ano Naruto-kun.. a-apa yang bar-baru saja kau katakan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum cerah, secerah mentari yang menyinari bumi. Sang pahlawan desa menggenggam jari jemari gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Aku menyukaimu Hinata," ucapnya pelan tepat di samping telinga gadis itu.

Bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya, gadis bersurai indigo itu, Hyuuga Hinata langsung jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost My Mind**

 **.**

 **OOC not COC, FANON, TYPO, ABAL, NINJASET**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemilik mata rembulan ini menampilkan keindahan matanya, terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih, ah—ini pasti rumah sakit Konoha. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Naruto – _pujaanhatinya_ \- di hutan tempat latihan biasa, lalu Naruto meminta dirinya untuk tenang, dan kemudian ia menyatakan cin—AP-APA?! CINTA?!

"TIDAK!" teriak Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" surai pink yang menggemaskan itu mendekata sang putri Hyuuga.

Haruno Sakura, dengan beberapa laporan di tangannya ia duduk di samping Hinata. "Kau tapapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum terbaring di kasur putih ini. Ah—ia tahu alasan kenapa ia berada di tempat ini.

"Naruto sudah menyatakannya ya?" wajah Hinata sontak semakin memerah.

Ia gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, "Ba-ba-bagaimana Sa-Sakura-chan t-tahu tentang ha-hal itu?!" gagapnya semakin parah.

Sakura menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu, "Hahahaha! Naruto cerita padaku! Katanya ia akan menyatakan sesuatu padamu, dan tadi ia terlihat panik sekali.. biar kutebak! Jangan-jangan Naruto baru saja menyatakan ci-CINTA YA?!" tebakan ninja medis itu membua Hinata semakin mabuk kepayang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Bahkan terlihat asap keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"Araa—Hinata! Hinata! Sadar! Aduuhh... kau ini," ucap Sakura sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Ma—maaf Sa-Sakura-chan," melihat Hinata sudah 'sedikit' tersadar membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pipi Hinata masih bersemu merah. Manis sekali. Lelaki mana yang tak jatuh hati melihat gadis polos nan baik hati ini memasang wajah semanis itu? Bahkan jika Sakura adalah seorang lelaki maka ia akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Namun Narutolah yang berani menyatakan dan memang sudah mencuri hati sang Hyuuga sejak lama. Naruto adalah orang yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Tidak—Hinatalah yang beruntung. Memiliki pahlawan desa yang tergila-gila padanya.. lelaki yang siap melindungi dan ada saat diperlukan. Yang lebih penting adalah, Hinata beruntung karena cintanya terbalas. Tidak seperti Sakura yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum mendapat kepastian.. dari lelaki pemilik sharingan itu.

"Hinata, kau beruntung," ucap Sakura merah di wajah Hinata masih senantiasa menghiasi namun kini tersirat raut wajah kebingungan. "Kau beruntung.. Naruto akan selalu ada disisimu, dan cintamu terbalas Hinata,"

Ah—benar, Hinata tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ia tahu Sakura mencintai seseorang yang sangat sulit dipahami. "Aku—ingin seperti kau Hinata. Aku ingin ia juga mendatangiku dan menyatakan cinta padaku agar cintaku terbalas.. mungkin seharusnya memang aku tak mencintainya ya Hina—"

"TIDAK BENAR!" Hinata berteriak dengan kencang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu terkejut. "Ka—Kalau Sakura-chan menyerah maka semuanya akan sia-sia!" wajah Hyuuga ini sangat damat menyentuh hati Sakura. Wajah khawatir yang tulus.

"A-aku berusaha keras agar Naruto mau melihatku.. dan itu tidaklah mudah! Karena.. Na-Naruto-kun selalu melihat gadis lain," Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah, "T-tapi pada akhirnya, w-walaupun bu-butuh waktu yang sangat lama.. ia akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.. dan semua mimpiku jadi kenyataannya," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Iapun menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan keningnya,

"Aku yakin ini hanya masalah waktu Sakura-chan,"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki teman seperti Hinata. "Terimakasih Hinata,"

* * *

Sudah dua jam Hinata berbaring di kasur rumah sakit Konoha. Sebenarnya ia sudah sehat, namun ia tadi sedikit mengantuk. Akan tetapi ia tak kunjung terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ini sungguh merepotkan baginya. Tiba-tiba suara ketokan pintu terdengar jelas, menampilkan sosok pria berkuncir satu melawan gravitasi. Ah-pemuda dengan cirikhas kata 'Merepotkan'.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya pelan takut-takut lawan bicaranya sedang berada di alam lain.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, "Sudah Shikamaru-kun, ada apa kau kemari?" ucap Hinata pelan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, merepotkan kalau kau masih pingsan. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan kalau Hokage-sama ingin bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat... ya kalau bisa secepatnya. Mungkin kalau kau sudah cukup kuat. Itu saja sih yang ia bilang padaku,"

"H-Hokage-sama? A-ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Lelaki bermarga Nara itu menaikan kedua bahunya, "Lebih baik kau kesana saja, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Maaf ya," Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah satu lagi," ia teringat sesuatu yang penting, "Naruto sangat khawatir padamu, mungkin kau harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu baru menemui Hokage-sama," ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"B-baiklah te-te-terimakasih," kegugupan Hinata membuat Shikamaru tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mungkin Hinata harus pergi sekarang?

* * *

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Kebetulan yang sangat hebat. Hinata berencana berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk bertemu Hokage-sama terlebih dulu – _karenabatinnyabelumsiapbertemuNaruto-_ namun sekarang ia malah bertemu pahlawan desa yang seharusnya ia temui terlebih dahulu. Sial atau beruntung? Tapi yang pasti Hinata harus menyiapkan batinnya terlebih dahu—

"Kau sudah baikkan? Apa masih merasa pusing?" Naruto mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

Sontak membuat Hinata terduduk lemas dengan wajah merah padam. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu hendak membantu Hinata berdiri namun sebuah pukulan terlanjur mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"SAKIT!" rintih Naruto yang tak menyangka akan dipukul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahukan Hinata itu bagaimana jika dekat denganmu! Kau mau membuatnya pingsan lagi?!" suara itu hanya milik Haruno Sakura seorang. Ya, Sakuralah yang memukul Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya dengan berat hati, "Tapikan aku menyukainya! Wajar kalau aku khawatir dan ingin membantunya, Sakura-chan!"

Wajah Hinata semakin memanas. Sebelum Sakura kembali mengomel Hinata menarik baju Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura diam sejenak.

"A-ano Na-Naruto-kun, A-a-arigatou," ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil bersembunyi di balik Sakura.

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sendiri. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "Aku akan ke kantor Hokage, kurasa tujuan kita sama.. mau kesana bersamaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia melangkah ke depan Naruto dan mengangguk riang, "Hng! Aku mau!" ucap Hinata penuh dengan kegembiraan. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga ia bisa seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Ayo kita jalan," digandengnya tangan _hime_ nya itu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan aku duluan!" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Sakura hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya melihat kedua temannya itu berbahagia.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, seorang pria berambut putih sudah menunggu dengan setumpuk berkas yang nampaknya merepotkan. Pria itu kemudian menyadari kedatangan dua orang makhluk berbeda jenis itu. Iapun menaruh pulpennya dan menutup semua berkasnya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya, Hinata, Naruto," ucapnya sedikit dengan nada senang.

Naruto mendekati pria itu dengan riang, "Yo Kakashi-sensei! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Kakashi tersenyum walau tak terlihat, "Nah kalian datang dengan cepat, bagus-bagus kalian menghemat waktuku," kakashi menarik sebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada Naruto, "Itu adalah peta perjalanan Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaru,"

Mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke membuat Naruto tertegun sejenak. Ini peta perjalanan yang dilalui sahabatnya! "Lalu ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?!" ucap Naruto panik.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya, namun sudah tiga minggu ini ia tak mengirim laporan padaku. Karena itu aku ingin kalian berdua—tidak, kalian bertida ditambah dengan Shikamaru untuk menyelidiki hilangnya Sasuke ini. Sekalian kalian menuju ke Suna untuk mengambil berkas dan membantu Shikamaru dengan berkas-berkas ujian chuuninnya," perintah sang Hokage.

"Jejak terakhir Sasuke.. tak begitu jauh dari Suna," ucap Hinata menyadari kenapa Shikamaru diikut sertakan.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruh kalian ke Suna setelah selesai mencari jejak terakhir Sasuke," Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Kalian akan berangkat besok, dan peta itu boleh kalian bawa,"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mohon pamit undur diri dari ruangan Hokage itu. Setelahnya sudah bisa ditebak kalau Naruto dan Hinata berjalan-jalan berdua—walaupun hati Naruto tak begitu tenang mengetahui sahabatnya kembali menghilang.

* * *

Tak terasa kini sudah setengah perjalanan mengikuti jejak si bungsu Uchiha. Tadi pagi mereka bertiga, Naruto, Hinata, dan Shikamaru berkumpul di gerbang Konoha dan melaksanakan misi dari Hokage ke enam. Sekarang sudah setengah perjalanan, namun mereka tidak menemukan hasil yang berarti. Memiliki seorang Hyuuga merupakan keuntungan besar. Hinata, sebagai seorang Hyuuga mengaktifkan byakugannya terus menerus agar bisa menemukan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda cakra atau apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Berarti ia masih aman sampai disini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya sepertinya begitu Shika, ku rasa ia diserang secara tiba-tiba," Naruto menimpali perkatan Shikamaru.

Hinata masih mengaktifkan byakugannya. Sudah tiga jam lamanya byakugan itu aktif. Ini semua salahnya, kini Hinata merasa kelelahan. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana hari ini akan terjadi. Misi dengan Naruto membuatnya berdebar-debar. Namun pada akhirnya ia malah tak tidur dan kini ia merasa sangat lelah. Tenaganya terkuras. Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata yang tak begitu baik. Iapun memutuskan untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak papa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Peluhnya begitu banyak, "A-aku tak papa Naruto-kun, hanya sedikit kepanasan saja hehehe," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang manis.

Naruto tak begitu percaya pada jawaban Hinata namun kini ia lebih terfokus untuk mencari Sasuke. Mau tak mau ia mengiyakan jawaban Hinata itu. Setelah Naruto membelai pelan kepala Hinata dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Hinata, kini Shikamaru lah yang menghampiri gadis bermata rembulan itu.

"Hinata kalau kau tak sanggup, hentikan saja byakuganmu itu," nampaknya Shikamaru juga khawatir pada sang Hyuuga ini.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ng—Tak papa, aku masih bisa! Na-Naruto-kun ingin menemukan Sasuke secepatnya! Jadi aku harus berjuang dengan keras!" ucapan Hinata membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kalau wanita akan selalu merepotkan," Hinata menatap Shikamaru heran, "Perempuan selalu ingin tampil hebat dan bisa diandalkan oleh lelaki yang ia suka agar ia di akui," kini Hinata tertegun mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Ternyata lelaki Nara ini cukup peka.

"Tapi—Perempuan selalu saja memaksakan diriya lebih dari siapapun hingga titik darah penghabisan,dan kau tahu apa yang dirasakan kami para lelaki?" gelengan pelan dari Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kami akan menjadi panik, sangat khawatir, dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena gagal menjaga gadis yang kami sayangi," pemilik surai indigo itu membulatkan matanya terpana, "Karena itu jangan membuat Naruto khawatir dengan memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, kalau tak kuat hentikan saja oke? Aku duluan ya," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mengetahui Shikamaru ternyata mengkhawatirkannya juga. Teman-temannya memang sangat baik. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah berubah mejadi sangat dewasa. Apakah ini pengaruh gadis Suna berkuncir empat itu? Manis sekali.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah sampai di titik terakhir perjalanan Sasuke. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah bukit-bukit tinggi nan curam dan juga jurang yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke tersesat di daerah sini? Atau ia diserang disini? Hinata tak melihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Naruto dan Shikamaru berkeliling lokasi itu mencari petunjuk mengenai Uchiha Sasuke .

"Hinata-chan apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelap peluhnya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "M-maaf Naruto-kun.. aku tak menemukan apapun," sesalnya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menggeleng pelan. Iapun berkata, "Tak papa Hinata-chan, kau sudah berusaha dattebayo!" tangan kanan Naruto membelai pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

Si pirang kembali pergi mencari jejak sahabatnya. Shikamaru sempat berkata pada Hinata agar Hinata beristirahat sebentar. Namun Hinata tak mau mendengarkan. Ia hanya duduk kurang lebih 5 menit lalu kembali bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri lokasi terakhir Uchiha itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap jurang yang dipasangi tanda 'Dilarang Mendekat!'. Ia menatap kearah tanda pembatas itu. Mengintip sedikit lebih daalam.

'Ukh—jurang yang dalam sekali..' batin Hinata sedikit takut. Jurang yang tak terlihat ujungnya dan sangat gelap. Namun Hinata bisa mendengar suara gemercik air di bawah sana. Kemungkinan besar ada sungai di bawah sana! Kalau Sasuke terjatuh ia tak akan mati! Mungkin saja Sasuke pingsan di bawah sana! Hinata mencoba mengaktifkan byakugannya dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sial, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Nampaknya ia kurang dekat. Hinata menaikki pagar pembatas agar bisa melihat lebih jelas ke dalam jurang. Ia memajukan tubuhnya lebih maju lagi dari sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru baru saja selesai berkeliling-keliling. Kini mereka mencari Hinata. Barang-barang Hinata masih ada di tempatnya, berarti Hinata tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka. Naruto mencari Hinata dengan saksama. Mungkin saja Hinata tertidur disuatu tempat. Pasti akan manis sekali melihat Hinata yang terlelap. Selama Naruto sibuk dengan khayalannya, Shikamaru berlari dengan kencang melewati Naruto. Dilewati oleh Shikamaru yang berlari sangat kencang membuat Naruto tersadar. Apa yang membuat Shikamaru tergesa-gesa? Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Mata biru langitnya membulat sempurna. Ia berlari lebih kencang dari Shikamaru dengan tangan kanan terulur kedepan.

"HINATA!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat mereka berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto—" Kaki Hinata terpeleset karena kaget dengan teriakan Naruto. Pergerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat kepala Hinata terasa berkunang-kunang. Ah—ini efek dari memakai byakugan terlalu lama.

Badan Hinata yang condong ke depan membuatnya terjatuh dengan mudahnya. Hinata tak mampu bergerak. Kenapa ia harus seperti ini? Ia masih bisa melihat Naruto berusaha menggapainya. Berusaha menggunakan jurus seribu bayangannya untuk menangkapnya. Namun tubuh Hinata terjatuh dengan cepat ke dalam jurang. Saat itu Hinata hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan memanggil namanya berkali-kali. 'Naruto-kun..' matanya tertutup dan semua menjadi gelap di dalam kegelapan.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Naruto menjadi pertanda hilangnya Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAAIII! Kembali dengan fanfic SasuHina! Ukh—Kemaren dompet Hime baru saja hilang.. jadinya Hime tak punya uang sama sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas.. mau tak mau ada beberapa aktivitas yang harus Hime batalkan dan kini Hime mengetik lagi untuk mengisi waktu luang! Ah iya! Ide cerita ini Hime dapatkan setelah menonton Drama Korea yang berjudul** _ **Remember**_ **. Drama ini adalah Drama baru yang masih tayang di tv-tv (info ga penting). Hime rasa yang nonton drama ini mungkin akan tau jalan ceritanya seperti apa. TENANG AJA! GA AKAN SERATUS PERSENMIRIP KOK! HAHAHAH! Review dan dukungan sangat membantu! Kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan jika memang diperlukan! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca! Sasuke akan muncul next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna~! Terimakasih atas dukungannya! Senang sekali melihat ada yang mau mendukung fanfic ini! Ah iya! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa dibaca ampe akhir dulu kemudian pencet tombol favorite or follow ya! Hehehe ini dia lanjutannya!**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu memasuki ruang Kazekage Suna dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya naik turun tak stabil. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk dengan gagah di kursi Kazekage. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah lelaki berambut kuning dengan wajah tak bernyawa. Semua tahu kalau pahlawan desa itu memiliki senyum seindah matahari. Namun senyuman itu lenyap karena rembulan yang biasanya mendapingi matahari telah menghilang. Naruto menatap sosok yang baru saja hadir di ruangan itu. Ah—bukan gadis indigo itu rupanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost My Mind**

 **(lot of OOC TYPO and ninja world)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Naruto saat ini sangat kacau. Ia tak tidur berhari-hari. Hokage tak memberinya izin untuk mencari Hinata. Karena jika Naruto saat itu ikut terjun dengan Hinata, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Naruto akan menghilang dan menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Konoha. Kehilangan jinchuriki merupakan hal terburuk. Naruto adalah ujung tombak Konoha yang tak boleh hilang. Mari berterimakasih pada Shikamaru yang menghentikan Naruto terjun ke jurang dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka-luka akibat amukan bocah pemilik kyuubi.

"Naruto.. kau tak boleh seperti ini! Masih ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya!" ucap Sakura sembari memegangi kedua bahu Naruto.

"Haa? Kau gila? Mungkin saja saat ini Hinata-chan kedinginan di bawah sana! Aku tak bisa menolongnya.. aku bodoh.. aku membiarkannya sendiri—"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Sakura membuat kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu Hinata bukanlah gadis yang lemah! Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya seakan-akan ia adalah gadis yang tak bisa apa-apa!" kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto emosi.

"Apa yang kau tahu?! Dia hanyalah seorang gadis Hinata! Ia tak sekuat dirimu yang bisa menghancurkan gunung dengan satu pukulan! Bagaimanapun ia Hyuuga! Ia adalah tuan putri! Dia harus dijaga! Dan aku gagal menjaganya!" walau ucapannya tak masuk akal Naruto tetap memojokan Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Semua yang ada disitu, baik Kazekage dan juga kakak-kakaknya tak mau ikut campur. Ini diluar kuasa mereka. Naruto kembali menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia frustasi.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku rasakan selama ini?" suara kecil Sakura mampu membuat Naruto menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku selama ini tak khawatir melihat Sasuke-kun hilang? Kau pikir aku tak menyalahkan diriku sendiri? Kau pikir aku tak kecewa? Kau pikir aku tak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?! KAU EGOIS NARUTO! Sungguh! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan makanya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu!" Sakura menangis di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersadar akan kata-kata Sakura. Mungkin ia memang terlalu egois. Lelaki bersurai blonde itu menarik gadis pinky di hadapannya kedalam pelukannya. Setidaknya hal itu dapat menenangkan mereka berdua. Semoga.

* * *

Kedua mata itu masih tertutup. Kulit putihnya itu terlihat pucat. Bahkan kini bibir ranumnya sudah berubah warna menjadi keputihan. ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Andai lelaki itu tak menemukannya mengapung di sungai, mungkin kini nasibnya sudah menuju ajal. Lelaki berambut kelam itu menatap gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri tersebut, walaupun ia sudah menyampirkan mantel dan bajunya kepada gadis itu nampaknya tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Bahkan api unggun yang ia buat nampak tak berfungsi. Suhu tubuh gadis itu tak menghangat seperti perkiraannya.

"Ng—" suara lenguhan dari mulut gadis itu membuat lelaki berambut kelam tersebut menengok.

Mata itu terbuka, mata seindah rembulan. Menampilkan warna lavender yang menakjubkan. Gadis itu berusaha menengok ke kanan dan kirinya mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya. Namun pandangannya kini terarah pada lelaki berparas tampan yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya lelaki itu pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk walau ia jauh dari kata ;baik;.

"Hn, tidurlah lagi. Kau butuh istirahat," gadis itu kembali mengangguk mendengar nasihat dari lelaki di hadapannya. Ia kembali menutup kedua matanya untuk berisitirahat.

Mata lavender itu kembali terbuka. Kini rasanya sudah lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia terbangun. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tak melihat lelaki yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Apakah lelaki itu hanya ilusi? Hanya mimpi? Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergidik ngeri merasakan sesuatu yang dingin berada di pipinya.

"Hei Hyuuga, ini untukmu," sebuah buah segar yang nampaknya baru saja dicuci kini tersaji di depan mata gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menerima dengan senang buah segar tersebut. Perutnya memang sedang lapar. Setidaknya buah ini bisa mengganjal.

"Oi," kini mata lavender itu menatap onyx yang berbicara, "Dengan byakuganmu itu kita berdua bisa keluar dari hutan ini," ucapnya santai.

Gadis itu terdiam. Melihat tak mendapat respon lelaki bermata kelam itu kembali berbicara, "Hyuuga kurasa kau tak mau berada di sini seumur hidupkan? Aku sudah tiga minggu disini dan seperti yang kau lihat aku terjebak. Bukan karena ingin tapi karena memang aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menggunakan kakiku beberapa hari lalu karena patah. Namun aku menemukan salep di kantong belakangmu dan ya, sepertinya ampuh. Kakiku bisa bergerak lagi. Kurasa byakuganmu akan lebih berguna ketimbang sharinganku," penjelasan yang cukup panjang tanpa jawaban dari lawan bicara.

"Hei, kau kesini karena mencariku kan? Sampai jatuh dari tebing tinggi seperti itu?!" kini lelaki bermata kelam tersebut semakin emosi.

"Hyuuga jawab aku!" gadis itu menunduk takut.

"Hyuu—"

"A-aku tak tahu.." akhirnya suara gadis itu terdengar.

Lelaki bersurai raven tersebut menarik sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya tak tahu? Ini membingungkan. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya mencoba mencari penjelasan.

Gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya. "A-aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.. a-aku ju-juga tak mengenal s-siapa dirimu.. bahkan a-aku b-baru saja mau bertanya.. 'siapa diriku?' kepadamu.."

Sial. Jawaban itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna. Jadi gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya tak mengenal dirinya? Lebih tepatnya.. ia hilang ingatan? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini! Sial! Mata kelam itu kembali menatap sang lavender. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Uluran tangan tak terduga tersaji di depan gadis itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," gadis itu tak mengingat apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Dan namamu adalah.." kini wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

Kini ia menatap pantulan dirinya di sungai. Jadi namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang indah. Dan lihat wajah manis yang terpantul dipermukaan air sungai itu. Ah, Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang yang rupawan. Gadis itu menyentuh permukaan air dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apakah—ini benar-benar aku?"

"Kau masih ragu?" suara baritone nan berat itu membuat kegiatan sang hyuuga terhenti. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap siapa yang berbicara. Tak perlu diragukan, Uchiha Sasukelah orangnya.

"Aku hanya merasa.. aneh. Padahal gadis dipantulan itu adalah aku.. t-tapi aku tak mengenal atau bahkan merasa mengenalnya.." ucapan Hinata terdengar begitu sedih.

Sasuke mendekati gadis bersurai indigo itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tak bisa membantumu karena aku memang tak mengenal dirimu," mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" tanya Hinata antusias. Setidaknya, tak hanya dirinya yang tak mengenal dirinya.

"Hn," jawaban khas Uchiha, "—Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mengenalmu 100%," kini Hinata merengut tak mengerti.

"Asal kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya _mungkin_ bagi kita berdua berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini," Sasuke mengingat-ngingat bahwa ia tak pernah menyadari kehadiran putri Hyuuga ini, kecuali saat ia masih kecil. Saat mereka belum masuk akademi. Saat Sasuke masih membuka hati pada dunia.

Hinata menatap lelaki kelam itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Jadi—mungkin, kita bukanlah teman dekat? Atau mungkin kita hanyalah _kenalan_?" tanyanya heran.

Si bungsu Uchiha terkekeh mendengarnya, "Mungkin kau bisa bilang kita adalah 'teman'. Karena notabenya, semua murid di akademi pada jaman kita adalah 'teman'.." Hinata menarik jubah Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Aku tak dapat mengingat apa itu akademi, atau siapa murid pada jaman kita itu.. ku mohon tolong ceritakan semua yang kau tahu padaku! Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya—setidaknya sampai aku mengingatnya kembali.." lugas. Tanpa tergagap-gagap. Hinata yang ini masih sama dengan Hinata yang dulu, namun keberaniannya benar-benar meningkat. Kalau ini adalah Hinata yang dulu, pasti sekarang Hinata berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap dan ketakutan karena bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Cari tahu saja sendi—"

"Kumohon!"

Tatapan memohon itu—sial, "Baiklah—pertama-tama kita mulai dari saat kita di akademi dulu.."

* * *

"Ja—jadi Naruto yang menyelamatkanmu itu adalah orang yang kusukai?!" suara Hinata terdengar sangat terkejut. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'hn'. Hinata memegangi kedua pipinya, "Hu-huwaa! Tak k-kusangka aku menyukai le-lelaki yang sangat hebat.." wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau hanya mendengar cerita, kenapa bisa sampai merona seperti itu? Bahkan kau sendiri belum tahu seperti apa Naruto itu,"

"Ukh—" sang Hyuuga memajukan bibirnya kesal, "A-aku tahu hal itu Uchiha-san! Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa malu sendiri ketika mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin memang benar aku menyukainya— _mungkin_ ," ucapnya menegaskan kata 'mungkin'.

"Kheh, bahkan saat hilang ingatanpun kau masih merasakan cintamu pada Naruto ya, Hyuuga," Sasuke nampak meremehkan gadis yang tak mampu mengingat itu.

"Sikapmu menyebalkan Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata kesal.

Entah mengapa obrolan kedua orang itu tidak pernah menemukan titik buntu. Mereka mengobrol dengan ringan, bercanda tawa, sesekali Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke pelan karena kesal. Terlihat sangat akrab. Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan remehan, cemoohan, sindiran, dan dua huruf h-n itu juga tak menampilkan ekspresi risih atau terganggu. Justru sebaliknya, semua perkataan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin tertarik. Hinata bisa berbicara lebih lancar ketimbang sebelum hilang ingatan. Bahkan Hinata berani membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sungguh, mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti kawan lama.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura masih berada di Suna. Sudah dua minggu mereka di Suna, menunggu Shikamaru pulih benar dan membantu pekerjaan Shikamaru yang terbengkalai. Kini Naruto harus sering-sering bertemu dengan Sabaku no Temari yang menurut Naruto lebih sadis dari Sakura. Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum dengan gembira lagi. Bersama Sakura di sisinya, Naruto berhasil melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Kakashi meyakinkan Naruto kalau Konoha sedang berusaha mencari Hinata. Ya, pasti semuanya mencari Hinata kalau tidak Hiashi dan Hanabi bisa menghancurkan Konoha dengan kekuatannya. Atau bahkan seluruh klan Hyuuga bisa-bisa memboikot Konoha. Kakashi tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Pencarian besar-besaran untuk mencari Hinata dan Sasuke dilancarkan, hingga meminta bantuan pihak Sunagakure. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit lebih tenang ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kini Naruto sudah bisa bercanda dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas milik Shikamaru yang terbengkalai. Lihatlah dia sekarang, sudah bisa merintih ke sakitan karena dipukul oleh kakak sulung Sabaku itu.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sakura kesal melihat Naruto terhampar di lantai.

"Emai memuul kuh—hiks," ucap Naruto tak jelas. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah sebelah.

"Hah?" wajah Sakura terlihat kebingungan, "Temari memukulmu? Astaga Naruto, apa lagi yaang kau perbuat?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

Naruto menggeleng keras, "A-aku hanya salah memasukan berkas dan tiba-tiba ia datang memarahiku, membentakku, kemudian memukulku dengan kencang dan meninggalkanku begitu saja..." suara Naruto semakin mengecil hingga Sakura harus mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar.

"Tapi sungguh!" Sakura mulai menjauh lagi dari Naruto mendengar suara lelaki itu kembali mengencang, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa Shikamaru bertahan dengan wanita itu! Menyeramkan sekali saat lagi marah! Tidak! Tidak marah saja sudah terlihat judesnya Sakura-chan!" Naruto mulai membayangkan kengerian wajah Temari.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Ada yang aneh Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura memegangi kedua pipi Naruto dan menampilkan rentetan giginya yang rupawan, "Akhirnya kau bisa kembali seperti semula Naruto! Aku senang!"

Sial. Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto ingin memeluknya. Ia memeluk gadis pink itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. Seketika itu juga badan Sakura membeku. Ia terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan,"

Suara Naruto membulatkan mata milik gadis Haruno itu. Senyum terukir jelas diwajah gadis bersurai merah mudah tersebut. Tangannya bergerak pelan, membalas pelukan sang pahlawan desa.

"Douita BakaNaruto,"

Biarkan waktu berhenti sejenak. Kedua insan itu merasa nyaman. Pada akhirnya hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa menenangkan satu sama lain. Mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Walau pikiran berkata lain, walau pikiran berkata _mereka tak akan saling menyukai_ dan _tak akan bisa bersama_ toh nyatanya lihat sekarang.. kedua orang itu saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain dan membuat pembatas diantara mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang.

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan untuk mencari jalan pulang. Setidak mencari desa terdekat. Sasuke bisa saja memanjat tebing nan curam itu, namun Hinata menolak mati-matian. Alasan keselamatan menjadi pertimbangan utama. Terlebih lagi kini Hinata tak bisa menggunakan jurus apapun. Mereka harus belajar dari dasar lagi. Untungnya gadis itu adalah Hyuuga yang sudah memiliki dasar-dasar jutsu sehingga mempermudah tubuhnya untuk mengingat kembali. Kini Hinata sudah bisa berjalan di atas air atau memanjat pohon yang tinggi. Berlari dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya juga sudah terbiasa. Tapi untuk memanjat tebing, tidak. Ia tak berani.

"Uchiha-san! P-PELAN-PELAN!" teriak Hinata yang jauh di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke berlari terlalu cepat _lagi._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya. Walau belajar dengan cepat, gadis itu masih belum terbiasa rupanya. Kini Hinata sudah berada di depan Sasuke dengan nafas yang cukup tak teratur.

"Bisakah kau berlari lebih lambat U-CHI-HA-SAN?" tanya Hinata sinis. Kejadian tak hanya terjadi sekali. Tapi berkali-kali.

"Kau harusnya berusaha mengejarkan Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke ringan. Hinata menginjak kaki Uchiha itu dengan kencang, "AW! Apa-apaan kau Hyuuga HINATA?!" bentak Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'Hinata'.

"Habis perkataanmu terdengar menyebalkan UCHIHA SASUKE!" gadis itu menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagi pula, kuharap setelah kakimu itu kuinjak kau bisa lebih pelan sedikit," senyum manis tanpa dosa merekah di wajah Hinata.

"Terkutuk kau Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke pelan mengutuk gadis indigo itu.

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya, "Hei—Uchiha-san," panggilnya hingga Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku Hinata saja? Sudah kesekian kali aku mendengarmu mengutuk margaku begitu saja. Walau aku tak ingat siapa keluargaku tapi rasanya.. mendengar kau mengutuk diriku dengan marga serasa mendengar dirimu mengutuk keluargaku.. a-aku merasa tak be-begitu enak mendengarnya," ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Butuh keberanian besar untuk berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah,"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Hinata mulai sekarang. Aku juga _dulu_ punya keluarga, jadi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang," ucap Sasuke ringan. Diluar dugaan Uchiha itu mau menerima dengan lapang dada.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih Uchiha-san!" ucapnya riang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum walau sangat tipis.

"Kau juga harus memanggilku Sasuke," senyum Hinata tertahan begitu saja.

Hah? Apa ia salah dengar? "A-apa Uchiha—"

"Sasuke, kau ingin kupanggil Hinatakan? Maka panggil aku dengan sebutan yang sama," Hinata merengut heran, kenapa ia harus ikut-ikutan?! "Dan jangan pakai –san lagi, kecuali kalau kau mau pakai suffix – _sama_ itu lebih baik," Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata berwajah kaget.

"Siapa j-juga yang mau me-memanggilmu dengan suffix – _sama_! Baka!" ucap Hinata kesal. Namun Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan melambaikan tangan dan kembali berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, mungkin ia tahu harus memanggil Sasuke apa. Entah mengapa ia merasa banyak orang yang ia sayangi ia panggil dengan cara seperti ini, dan ia merasa kalau Sasuke pantas ia panggil seperti ini. Mungkin, hanya mungkin. Toh semua akan berubah lagi saat ia mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Jadi biarlah ia memanggil Sasuke seperti itu..

"Sasuke-kun,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **HYAAAA! Kelar chap 2nya! Panjang banget ya? Kepanjangan ya?! Yaudah besok-besok dipendekin deh.. hahahahaha, bercindi keles. Terimakasih yang mau baca sampai akhir! Review fav dan follow sangat membantu! Lalu kritik dan sara sangat diperlukan jika memang dibutuhkan! Terimakasih semuanya! Salam cinta dari Hime!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah mendukung fanfic ini! Sejujurnya Hime butuh saran untuk kelanjutannya.. tapi ya Hime usahakan yang terbaik! Silahkan membaca fanfic ini! Jika tak suka pencet saja tombol favorite atau follow! Hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki pirang itu menatap lembaran kertas terakhirnya. Akhirnya ia selesai menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sahabatnya bermarga Nara. Kini ia sudah selesai menyusun kelompok-kelompok chuunin yang akan mengikuti ujian, mengatur waktu ujian, membuat peraturan ujian, semua yang berkaitan dengan ujian chuunin sudah ia selesaikan. Akhirnya ia memiliki sedikit waktu luang.

"Yo Naruto kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan hebat," puji kawannya itu yang setengah mengejek.

"Oh ayolah Shikamaru.. berpasangan dengan _pacar_ mu itu membuatku stress.." bukan membalas pujian lelaki bernama Naruto itu malah mengeluh.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, "Karena itu hanya aku yang bisa berada disisinya," ucapan Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersenyum. Andai Hinata ada di sini.., mungkin ia akan sama kasmarannya seperti Shikamaru saat ini.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost My Mind**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berambut merah itu menaruh berkas-berkasnya di atas meja. Helaan nafas terdengar jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Mata jadenya tertutup seakan-akan menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar lelah. Sebentar lagi ujian chuunin dimulai maka ia harus bekerja lebih ekstra. Dan kini, sahabatnya berada di sini karena hilangnya putri sulung Hyuuga sebulan yang lalu. Hokage ke-enam tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha karena nampaknya Hiashi –yang ia tahu sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga- terlihat sangat murka. Akan tetapi kini sudah sebulan pahlawan dunia itu, Uzumaki Naruto, berada di Sunagakure. Bukan berarti ia tak senang, hanya saja.. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Gaara-sama apakah berkas ini sudah selesai?"

Suara manis milik salah satu bawahannya itu menyadarkan dirinya dari alam khayalan. "Hn," hanya itu jawabannya. Entah kekurangan kosakata atau memang sudah terlalu lelah hingga tak sanggup menjawab.

"Kalau begitu akan ku ambil dan ku cek kembali," ucap gadis bersurai cokelat itu sembari mengambil berkas-berkas dari meja Kazekage bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"Matsuri.." langkah gadis itu terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap atasannya itu, "Ya Gaara-sama?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tak papa, terimakasih ya," ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu, Matsuri tersenyum riang dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian dalam ruangan itu.

Hah, kedua tangan itu ia gunakan untuk menuntupi kedua matanya. Sial, ternyata memang sulit. Ia tak mampu jika harus kehilangan.

"Naruto—kau benar-benar sudah menjadi kuat,"

* * *

"TIDAK MAU!" teriakan gadis bersurai indigo itu menggema kencang.

"Kau harus mau HI-NA-TA!" bentakan lelaki bermata raven itu juga tak kalah kencang.

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Hyuuga Hinata berusaha untuk melawan sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun.. a-aku tak bisa!" ucapnya penuh rasa takut.

Uchiha tak pernah menerima kata 'tidak' Hinata, catat itu. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata secara kasar, "Sekali iya, tetap iya!" bentaknya keras.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku tidak mau melawan beruang i-itu!"

Kini Hinata tengah berlatih dengan Sasuke. Mereka selalu berlatih disela-sela perjalanan mereka agar Hinata kembali normal. Namun sekarang, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk melawan seekor beruang besar dengan jurus-jurus yang sudah Hinata pelajari. Mari kita lihat, beruangnya setinggi Hinata dengan badan duakali lipat lebih besar dari Hinata. Ada yang berani melawan hewan buas ini? Jika ada maka pasti jawabannya bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata terlalu takut dan tidak tega untuk melawan beruang itu akan tetapi Sasuke, jangan ditanya sudah pasti Uchiha itu memaksanya.

"Hinata!"suara Sasuke terdengar memaksa. Tidak, suaranya memang selalu terdengar memaksa.

"Sasuke-kun.. k-kumohon.. a-apa saja asal ja-jangan mela-lawan beruang itu.." ucap Hinata dengan setengah terisak.

Ini dia, batin si Uchiha. Ya, disaat-saat terpojok entah mengapa Hinata terlihat seperti kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Tergagap, canggung, cengeng, keras kepala, dan juga memelas. Sasuke tak pernah bisa menang dengan Hinata yang satu itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. sekarang kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita," ucap Sasuke mengalah.

Hinata mengangguk dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah. Jujur saja hal itu terasa sedikit merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Pada awalnya melihat Hinata yang menangis adalah sesuatu yang sangat damat membuat Sasuke kesal. Namun kini ia suah terbiasa dan mulai menganggap hal itu adalah 'rutinitas sehari-hari'. Si bungsu Uchiha itu mendekati Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di pipi Hinata. Ibu jarinya menghapus pelan air mata gadis lavender tersebut.

"Berhentilah menangis Hinata," tak ada nada memaksa untuk yang kali ini.

Oh satu hal yang Sasuke pelajari dari Hyuuga sulung ini, gadis ini akan semakin menangis jika dibentak. Maka dari itu Sasuke selalu mengakhiri dengan cara yang 'cukup' lembut. Setidaknya ia tidak meninggikan suaranya atau memakai nada memaksa.

Hinata mengangguk dan memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada dikedua sisi pipinya. "Ha'i," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata, "Baguslah kalau begitu, biar kubawakan tasmu dan kita pergi," Sasuke mengambil tas Hinata kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lengan pemuda Uchiha itu, "A-ari-rigatou Sasuke-kun,". Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Sasuke selain kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata.

Sebulan bersama Hinata membuat Sasuke mengenal Hinata secara lebih dekat. Pada dasarnya kepribadian Hinata tidak berbeda jauh, hanya saja Hinata yang saat ini lebih berani ketimbang Hinata yang dulu. Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak atau membentak Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin karena Hinata tidak mengenal atau mengetahui seberapa 'seram' Sasuke dulu membuat gadis itu berani membentak sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sendiri pada awalnya tidak pernah menanggapi Hinata. Setelah bercerita mengenai desa dan diri Hinata, Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Hinata dengan sekenanya. Namun apa daya, gadis bersurai indigo itu memang terlalu rapuh dan harus dijaga. Bahkan walaupun keberaniannya sudah bertambah, ia tetaplah gadis rapuh. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa duduk manis begitu saja. Terlebih lagi gadis ini memiliki posisi yang cukup penting di hati sahabatnya, _Naruto_ yang berarti ia harus menjaga gadis ini demi sahabatnya juga. Tugas berat bagi Uchiha egois sepertinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku mendengar suara banyak orang!" ucap Hinata bahagia. Gadis itupun berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Senyuman seindah bulan purnama dilangit berbintang. Senyuman itulah yang entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hati Sasuke. Selama dua minggu ini Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Ia terkadang merasa lebih tenang di samping Hyuuga ini. Apa mungkin karena kebaikan dari sang Hyuuga? Tapi Sasuke merasa sangat senang melihat senyuman manis itu terpampang di wajah Hinata. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa jawabannya, bahkan otak jenius Sasuke tak dapat memprosesnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menikmati waktunya dengan Hinata.

"H—HYUUGA HINATA!"

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya. Seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Hinata! Langkah kakinya pun ia percepat hingga menemukan titik terang dimana matanya melihat banyak sekali shinobi dengan ikat kepala Suna dan Konoha tengah terpana melihat kehadiran Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Dengan segera ia menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memegangi kedua pundaknya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau tak papa?!" Sasuke sedikit panik-ralat- sangat panik melihat Hinata yang tak bergeming.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, "Sasuke.." pemuda itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang Hyuuga dengan cemas, "—Akhirnya kita keluar! Akhirnya kita bertemu dengan seseorang!" ucapnya riang sembari memeluk Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang masih memeluknya untuk berdiri. Oh, salahkan Sasuke karena mereka lupa bahwa mereka tak lagi hanya berduaan. Kini mereka bersama dengan banyak shinobi yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat kaget dengan pemandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok shinobi yang tak asing menghampiri mereka, shinobi dari negeri Suna, Kankurou.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kami menemukan kalian berdua sekaligus!" ucap Kankurou riang sembari menepuk kedua tangannya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke dan bersembunyi dibalik pemuda itu. Ah—sifat Hinata yang asli keluar. Pemalu dan canggung saat bertemu orang baru. Sasuke menghela nafas untuk sifat yang satu ini.

"Sabaku no Kankurou dari Suna, kurasa kehadiran kami di sini merupakan sebuah penemuan besar bagimu ya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sesinis mungkin.

Kankurou tertawa garing. "Yaah begitulah, setidaknya ini kabar baik untuk sahabatmu itu," ucap Kankurou sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Benar juga, Naruto pasti senang meliha Hinata sudah kembali. Tapi apa yang harus Sasuke katakan tentang ingatan Hinata yang menghi—

"Ayo ikuti aku! Kita ke Suna sekarang!" Kankurou berlari terlebih dahulu diikuti shinobi-shinobi lain di belakangnya.

Kecepatan ini tidak mungkin bisa diimbangi oleh Hinata. Sasuke menggendong Hinata di punggungnya agar dapat mengejar Kankurou lebih cepat.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun!" rengek Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba digendong.

Sasuke mendecih, "Ck, ini biar lebih cepat. Kau itu kan lambat HI-NA-TA," Hinata hanya merengut mendengarnya. Selalu ada hinaan disela-sela tingkah atau perlakuan manis Sasuke. Hinata mencubit punggung Sasuke pelan. Hinata kau harus tahu kalau itu tak akan ada efeknya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"OI BOCAH!" sebuah teriakan dengan suara khas membuat Naruto langsung berdiri tegap.

Kepala nanas dan rambut permen karet yang berada di samping Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sebegitu menakutkannyakah Sabaku no Temari? Naruto langsung memasang raut wajah pucat pasih. Dalam hati sang pahlawan desa ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Apa ia sudah berbuat salah? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang fatal? Apa ia membuat Temari kesal?!

"Oi bocah," Temari mendekati Naruto dan dapat di lihat Naruto mengambil langkah seribu untuk mundur. "Kami punya kabar bagus untukmu.. dan mungkin untukmu juga Sakura," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ha? A-apa itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget karena namanya ikut disebut.

Temari menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada, entah mengapa malah Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat penasaran. "Ada apa Temari? Cepat beritahu," suara malas Shikamaru mampu memunculkan sikusiku kekesalan di dahi Temari.

"Heh bocah cengeng lebih baik kau diam saja!" bentak Temari. Tentu sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu merinding. "Ehem, jadi.. kabaru bagus untuk kalian berdua adalah.." Naruto dan Sakura mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke telah ditemukan,"

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa membatu ditempat. Suara mereka tak mampu keluar. Apakah ini yang namanya.. waktu mulai berjalan?

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di ruang Kazekage bersama dengan Temari, Shikamaru, dan juga Gaara. Mereka berlima menunggu kehadiran seorang Uchiha dan juga seorang Hyuuga. Menurut Temari, Kankuroulah yang menemukan kedua orang itu. Kankurou menemukan dua orang itu tak jauh dari desa Suna. Jadi kemungkinan sekita 1 jam mereka akan sampai di Suna. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa berdebar-debar. Ia tak sabar melihat Hinata lagi setelah sekian lama. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia tak sabar melihat wajah Sasuke lagi. Kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Sakura tengah mengkhayal ke langit ketujuh.

Temari dan Shikamaru terkekeh melihat tingkah gelisah dari dua makhluk itu. Mereka benar-benar bisa ditebak. Sedangkan Gaara, ia masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Tugas Kazekage memang sangat berat.

"Kalian benar-benar gelisah," ucap Shikamaru diikuti dengan anggukan dari Temari.

Naruto dan Sakura gelagapan sendiri. Hendak membela diri namun mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi saat bertemu dengan pujaan hati mereka. Yah mereka terlalu sibuk hingga—

"Saya datang mengantar Kankurou-sama dan dua orang tamu lainnya," ucap Matsuri sopan sembari membuka pintu.

Gaara langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyuruh Matsuri untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Di belakang Matsuri, terlihat sesosok makhluk berbaju hitam hitam dengan cemong-cemong di wajahnya.

"Kankurou!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Kankurou langsung mengambil langkah seribu kebelakang. Serasa melihat Temari ada dua batin Kankurou. "Y-Ya?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kankurou.

"DIMANA MERE—"

Suara tercekat. Mereka berdua tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini diluar ekspetasi mereka. Ya, mereka memang meihat dua orang yang mereka kenal. Akan tetapi kenapa rasanya sangat memilukan. Kankurou menunduk penuh rasa kasihan. Ia tahu kalau ekspresi dua orang ini akan sangat kecewa melihat dua orang yang mereka tunggu nyatanya seperti ini. Temari dan Shikamaru hanya mampu menutup mulut. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, dobe?" sial, suara sarkastik ini masih saja sama seperti dulu. Milik Uchiha, satu-satunya Uchiha yang ada. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Ha-ha-ha.. Ka-kau terlihat sehat Sasuke.. lalu dia.." ucapan Naruto tak dapat terlanjut.

Memilukan memang melihat seorang Uchiha yang ninja medis itu nanti tengah menggenggam tangan gadis berambut indigo yang bersembunyi dibelakang sang Uchiha itu. Memilukan sangat.

"Dia adalah Hinata.. tapi dia bukan Hinata yang kalian kenal," ucap Sasuke datar.

Bahkan karena pemandangan mengangetkan itu, tak ada basa basi manis atau tangis haru pilu untuk menyambut kehadiran dua orang yang selama ini dicari-cari. Tak ada. Naruto merengut bingung mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tak hanya Naruto tetapi semua yang ada disitu terlihat bingung.

Sasuke menarik pelan lengan gadis indigo itu, "Lihat mereka dan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Gadis itu terlihat panik. Terlihat jelas dari lau wajahnya bahwa ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke kembali mengulang perkataannya dan reaksi gadis itu tetap sama.

"Hinata, kau hanya perlu memperkenalkan dirimu seperti yang tadi sudah kuajar—" suara Sasuke terhenti karena gadis itu menutup rapat mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Semua yang ada diruang itu semakin kaget. Bukan hanya kaget mendengar sang Uchiha egois itu memanggil si pemalu indigo dengan nama depannya, tapi mereka juga kaget dengan reaksi Hinata yang berani membekam mulut Sasuke begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi selama sebulan ini?!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Jangan beritahu soal itu!" rengek gadis itu kesal.

Apalagi kejutanyang mau diberikan oleh dua orang berambut kelam itu? Kini giliran Hinata yang memanggil Sasuke dengan akrabnya. Nada itu juga—nada yang belum penah mereka dengar sebelumnya dari sang Hyuuga. Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata dari mulutnya dan menyentil jidat Hinata.

"Cepat berbalik dan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Sasuke.

Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan memegangi jidatnya sendiri. Naruto menatap hampa pemandangan itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu? Mengapa Hinata bisa berubah? Seribu pertanyaan hadir di kepala Uzumaki itu. Gadis tersebut menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan tangan kiri yang tetap menggenggam ujung baju milik sang Uchiha, gadis itu berkata

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata! A-aku dari desa Konoha! Mu-mungkin k-kalian melihat di-diriku yang sekarang sedikit—tidak, mungkin s-sangat b-ber-berbe-da-da dari diriku yang s-se-sebelumnya!"

Sasuke menarik lengan kiri gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis itu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Rasa gugupnya hilang seiring tangannya yang bergenggaman dengan tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata dari desa Konoha. Aku tak sama lagi dengan yang dulu karena aku telah mengalami...

Hilang ingatan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **FINALLY FINISH CHAP 3 OMAYGAT ini adalah chap tersusah karena Hime ga kepikiran apa-apa buat bikin lanjutannya. Hime Cuma kepikiran saat mereka ketemu sama Naruto dkk. Terimakasih yang udah mau baca! Review fav dan follow sangat berarti! Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan jika memanng diperlukan! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
